playutopiafandomcom-20200213-history
First Night On Utopia
How to survive your first night on utopia! You've Just started on Utopia I assume? Well, you want to survive your first night here without being killed by all those creepy crawlies trying to kill you! Well.. You have come to the right place! Gathering Wood During the Day you have 10 minutes to gather all of the resources you will need. Start by scouting out the area; You will need trees for wood, and you would really like to find some coal. So Keep an eye out for coal in large mountains! Great now you have found some tree's to chop! First thing you'll need is wood. Approach the tree, and punch it (by holding down the left mouse button) until a chunk of wood breaks off Repeat this until you have collected all the wood from the tree! You should now have 4 or 5 blocks of wood. Crafting Now moving onto the next step, Crafting. The first thing we need to do is convert the wood into wooden planks. Press 'E' to open your inventory screen. Now Left-Click with the mouse to pick up your whole stack of wood and move it over to the crafting area and right click again to put it down, the crafting area is shown below by putting the logs there: Now keep right clicking the '4' planks until you can't and place it back into your inventory. Making A Crafting Table Ok now use the 4 wooden planks to create a crafting table: Place the Crafting table into your Toolbar, and press 'E' to close your inventory. Select the Crafting Table by pressing keys 1-9 and right click to place on the floor. Now, Right click on the table, You will see another screen with your inventory and a crafting area; this time the crafting area is a 3x3 Square! Making Your First Tool Now Place two planks on the Crafting Table, one above the other, to make some sticks: Next, use sticks and planks to make a Wooden Pickaxe: This is your very first tool! You can use it to dig, chop down trees or even kill things! You could make other Wooden tools, like Axes, shovels or a sword at this point. But there's not much point since you want to move on to stone tools and better as soon as possible. Now, break down your crafting table and go collect some more wood. Scouting A Location Now you must find a nearby place to build your first home. You could build a house, but it would be a lot quicker to dig an underground home. Like a hobbit hole. An Ideal spot would be the side of a hill or cliff face. Take a minute or two to find a nice place; whilst you're on the way, look out for the following: *•Coal veins: coal is a black mineral that you might see exposed on a rock face. Use your pick-axe to mine it. *•Sand: if you dig up a few blocks of sand you will be able to make glass windows. *•Sheep: if you see three or more sheep, it might be worth killing them to get the 3 blocks of Wool you need to make a bed. *•Wood: make sure you have several pieces of wood that you have not converted into planks. Build A Home With your pickaxe, start digging a new home, The doorway should be 2 blocks high and 1 block wide, opening up into a larger space inside. Don't do too much first. Your time is running out till night time. You will now want to do some more crafting. Place the crafting table in your new home. Making Torches Now it's time to make some torches to light up your home. If you found some coal, make some torches with the coal and sticks: If you didn't find any coal, you will now need to make Charcoal. Whilst digging, you would of got some cobblestone blocks. If not, go dig some more until you have 8. Now go to your crafting table and make a furnace: Place the Furnace down and right click on it and you will see this interface: Place some blocks of wood in the top section ("Ingredients") and 2 wooden planks below (In the "Fuel" slot). You will then see some flames, and wood will be turned into charcoal. Use the Charcoal to make torches, exactly as described above. Now, right click to place the torches on your walls or floors. Shut The Door! The last thing is to build a door to keep all the nasty monster out!. You should have 6 wooden planks. Lay them out on your crafting table like so: Now you have your door, place the door by right clicking on the floor in the doorway and you house is now a safe area! You will now be able to survive the night, and you have light by which to get start on some more home improvements. Here is a link to all the recipies you can do with the Crafting Table: Click Here Category:Guides Category:Browse Category:Survival Server